1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a substrate with a metal film to be used in a printed wiring board, for example, and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A printed wiring board has wiring made of copper, for example, and formed on a surface of an insulation layer made of epoxy resin or polyimide resin, for example. International Publication No. WO/2007/116057 A2 describes a method which includes the following: on a substrate, forming a polymer that is made up of carboxyl groups and adsorbs ions of a second metal; reducing the ions of the second metal to the second metal; and depositing a first metal onto the second metal. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.